


Trouble and All

by stubbornowl



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Found Family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornowl/pseuds/stubbornowl
Summary: Dara saves Ciri (again) and they decide whether or not to part ways.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Dara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Trouble and All

He mustered up the last of his strength and opens his eyes. For a moment all he sees is silvery hair. 

Ears ringing, head pounding, he holds his breath waiting to see if he can feel any movement beneath him. 

He nearly collapses when he feels the steady rhythm of a heartbeat against his chest.

He actually does collapse when an elbow shoots up into his ribs. Grunting, he rolls to the side and lays of his back.

“Dara,” a disgruntled but thankfully safe voice breaks through the ringing and suddenly her head is hovering over his.

He smiles. She’s fine. 

The explosions had been abrupt and he knew even her mysterious powers wouldn’t be able to save them.

He ignores the fire spreading on his back and sits up. 

He moves to stand when she gasps. Before he can spin around, she steadies his shoulders in a firm but gentle hold.

Based on her silence, he’s sure his back must be in ribbons.

She steps around him, hand to her mouth, tears falling.

“I’m so sorry,” she sobs.

He carefully raises an arm and gently pulls her in for a hug. 

“It’s okay, Ciri. I’ll heal, all will be well,” he rubs her back.

“It’s my fault, I’m sorry. You should jus–just leave me.” She begins to pull away.

He’s confused for a moment until he realizes that she doesn’t quite understand.

“Ciri…” he sighs, “It’s not your fault, and I could never leave you.”

“Why not? I only lead you into trouble,” she mumbles.

“Because you’re my family now and I choose to stay.” He rubs her shoulders and then adds with a grin, “Trouble and all.”


End file.
